Honey
by JailyForever
Summary: Bella is sick and tired of being neglected by her husband. See how she deals with the situation Rated M for lemony goodness


**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to SM. I'm just having a little fun with them

**A/N: This used to be up as part of my Witfit but I thought I'd repost this (and the others) as a one shot**

BPOV

I was so bored with my life right now. Work had been over and done with for the last 2 weeks, and I already had enough lesson plans done for now.

My husband was nowhere to be seen. I swear he spent way too many hours at the hospital with his patients. And whenever he was at home, well it kind of went something like this…

"Hey honey I'm home," he would say. "When's dinner going to be ready I'm starving."

I would then reply, "10 minutes. Would you set the table?"

Discussion at dinner always consisted of general chit chat. How was work? What did you do today? Mmm this is good….new recipe?

After we ate he would flop on the couch and flick through the channels, always finding a Football or Baseball game on TV, whilst I tidied up after our meal as usual. And when the game was finished, he yawned; he fucking yawed and said he was going to bed early because it had been a long day.

I swear to God he fucking pissed me the fuck off way too much these days. We had been together since freshman year of college, the sex back then had been fucking amazing and we never ran out of things to say to each other, and we always fought the call of sleep because we were too wrapped up in each other. But here we were 8 years down the line and 4 years into our marriage, and we barely saw each other and I couldn't remember the last time I got any attention in the bedroom. All I knew was that it had been so long that 3 months ago when I went shopping with Alice and Rose, I bought a vibrator, a fucking vibrator of all things; something I hadn't needed since I was 16. but needs must and while it in no way compared to getting thoroughly fucked by my husband, it still got me off which was after the main purpose in buying it. That and the fact that I hoped Edward would hear me using it and I don't know do something, anything like storming into the bathroom and tossing it in the trash and fucking me in the shower and growl in my ear telling me "you are not to use that insulting battery operated thing again Isabella. Don't you realize that I have something that will do a much better job?" I would then whimper and he would say "Well just in case you need a reminder Isabella. Only I and I alone will enter this pussy of yours. It's mine and all your orgasms belong to me, not that thing….you got it."

But sadly that was all just a fantasy, and here I am at home on a Tuesday afternoon, thoroughly turned on by imaging my husband finding out about my _not so secret_ dirty little secret and taking me in the shower.

Well I'm not about to stand for this anymore. My darling husband is going to have a shock when he gets home tonight.

I called Alice and Rose up to take me shopping. Yes for the first time in a long time – actually make that the first time EVER I asked them to take me shopping. And not just any kind of shopping. Yes I'm talking lingerie shopping and I needed my best friends' opinions because I was going all out tonight and if I was going to get rejected - as I had been with my last pitiful attempts, then I at least wanted to know that it wasn't something I did or how I looked. Because that shit hurt.

After they had both agreed on a "hot little number" for tonight that Alice said would make Edward jizz his pants upon sight, we all did a little more shopping before finally going our separate ways 2 hours later.

I called in at the supermarket on the way back to pick up a few items I needed for tonight and then went home. By the time I got there it was a little after 5 which meant I had a whole hour and a half before Edward was due home.

I was still upstairs when I heard Edward call from downstairs, "Hey honey I'm home." What did I tell you; same shit, different night. Well that was all about to change. "When's dinner going to be ready I'm starving."

I checked myself once again in the mirror.

Sexy lingerie set – _check._

Silk red robe over it - _check. _

Natural, non hooker make up – _check_

Hair exactly how Edward loves it. Natural and wavy - _check_

Honey on the bedside table – _check_

Yep that was everything.

I exited from our bedroom, (Yes by some miracle we were still sleeping in the same room), and walked to the top of the stairs and took up the seductive pose that Alice and Rose had perfected with me this afternoon.

I looked down at him and saw as usual he looked the epitome of perfection. Gorgeous bronze locks that I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through again, deep emerald green eyes that could see right into my soul (or at least they used to – now I wasn't quite so sure), 5 foot 7, and such kissable lips. What I would give to have them kissing every inch of my body again "worshipping me like the goddess I am" he used to say.

I stood there and watched him as he walked into the kitchen and waited for him to notice I wasn't there.

"Bella, are you here?" he called walking into the hallway and for the first time that evening he noticed me stood there. His perfectly chiseled jaw dropped and his eyes filled with lust, and his tongue darted out and licked his lips.

Well finally I got his attention. This was the first time in forever he had looked at me like that.

"I was thinking that you would want something a little different for dinner tonight," I purred seductively, my voice filled with lust and longing; but most of all I knew if you listened hard enough you could hear the desperate faint cry of a sexually depraved wife seeking her husbands attention.

"And what exactly would that be?" he said stalking up the stairs towards me, until he was finally in front of me.

"I'd have thought that would be obviously darling," I whispered in his ear, as I pulled on the tie of my robe and revealed what I was wearing underneath. "Me."

I took his hand, and reveled in the familiarity of the electricity that flowed between us whenever we touched and guided him toward our bedroom. I opened the door and pulled him inside before slamming it shut, pushing him against the door and kissed him forcefully on the mouth. I seeked the entrance I so very much desired and was granted it instantaneously. Our tongues fought against each other for dominance, and instead of giving into him as I always had done in the past, I was determined to remain in control.

"Mmmm Baby," he whispered against my lips as he slid the robe off my shoulders. "You look so god dammed hot right now."

He began to ravish my neck, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along my collar bone eliciting the most porntastic moans from me. He ran his tongue along my collar bone and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. My barely there panties were getting soaked and I was slowly loosing the control I wanted and somehow while all this had been going on I had become trapped between his arms against the door. I caught sight of the honey on the bedside table and remembered my plans for tonight.

I shoved Edward of me and then pushed him down on the bed, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, to reveal his perfect chest. He had the most amazing six pack. I shoved it off his shoulders and discarded it somewhere in our room. I wasn't concerned about where it fell.

I kissed every inch of his chest reveling in the fact that I was here and he was here and we were finally connecting on an intimate level again.

I circled his nipple with my tongue and he groaned in pleasure. Just hearing that made me even wetter and dying for some action. But I had plans to stick to and I would have him inside me again before the night ended.

After spending time reacquainting myself with his gorgeous upper half, I removed myself from his body and he let out a disappointed groan.

"Baby, come back here. You can't get me hard as a rock and not do something about it."

"All in good time," I purred, taking the honey from the side table and lathering his chest with it. "Just let me have some fun first."

I licked his entire body, enjoying the mixed taste of honey and Edward, mmmm my Edward. The act itself was getting me so wound up and I filled me with desire. I was sure if I didn't have him inside me soon I was going to spontaneously combust.

As soon as I was done I started work on removing his dark washed jeans, and gasped when I felt how hard he was for me. I ripped his jeans off and his boxers soon followed.

I stroked his cock a few times. "Hello there my old friend. Long time no see," I whispered quietly to myself. Edward was too far gone to even hear what I said.

I lowered myself slowing down Edwards' body until I was eye level with his glorious cock. I darted my tongue out and licked my bottom lip. I carried on stroking his enjoying the sound of Edward's voice saying a barely understandable "fuck that feels good"

I took him into my mouth without hesitation, a sucked hard and fast, but keeping my movements as sensual and seductive as possible at the same time.

"Fuck baby….. that feels so good. You sucking my cock….. has to be the best sight…I have ever seen in my life…mmmmmm fuck me." His words were disjointed and I was thrilled that I could finally do this for him again. It had been too long

I took him further into my mouth, as I cupped his balls and started massaging them and lavishing as much attention on them as possible while still keeping up the pace I had set.

His hips started to buck and I knew he was getting close to the edge. Still I took him further into my mouth and when he hit the back of my throat he let out a hiss. "Fuck baby I'm going to…."

I swallowed every last drop he gave me.

Before I knew what had happened I was underneath him completely and I let out an excited giggle knowing that I was going to have the best and most intense orgasm I had had for at least 6 months, maybe more.

"This piece of material you call clothing is offending me baby," he said ripping it from my body completely.

He massaged my breasts making them pebble and I was amazed that I responded to his touch so quickly. He lavished equal attention on each of them both with his hands and his mouth. I lay there moaning and begging for more.

"Edward," I managed to choke out. "I want you now."

"You want me where baby?" he whispered smugly, before sucking on my earlobe, almost making me forget what I wanted and needed. And I would have too if it wasn't for the aching, and throbbing between my legs.

"Inside me. NOW!" I demanded, and in one swift movement he had thrusted his cock inside me. Damn that felt good.

He took me hard and fast, thrusting in and out of me taking me to the brink. I was lost in complete and utter bliss. He lowered his hand to where we were joined and rubbed my clit before inserting a finger inside me. He kissed me passionately on the lips as we moved in sync, as one. He hit the elusive G-spot and I was putty in his hands as always.

"So close Edw…" the rest of my sentence was lost as I was overtook with the most powerful orgasm I had had in god knows how long. Why I had ever used that vibrator was beyond me when it never compared to Edward and what I was feeling now.

I collapsed on our bed and sighed in content.

"That was…just….wow," I breathed when I could finally speak.

"Errm yeah," Edward said from beside me as he pulled me against his chest. "What brought that on anyway?" he asked after a drawn out silence

"Well…we were in a rut. You and I we never had sex anymore. You were always in bed before me and asleep when I came upstairs. It's like all you ever have time for now is the hospital, and well I thought that for once I deserved to be the centre of attention in your would," I said in what was meant to be a calm and collected voice but ended up coming out as a half yell. "Before today when was the last time we had sex…better still when was the last time you even kissed me and I mean really kissed me Edward?"

He lay there dumbfounded looking at me as though I was speaking a load of shit.

Finally after what felt like years realisation dawned on his face, "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't realize. But just so you know, if I get his home coming every time I get home from work then we will be more than making up for lost time."

He kissed me passionately on the lips and that led to round 2 and then a third round in the shower, half fulfilling my fantasy earlier that day; and then finally a forth round before we settled down to sleep.

"Oh and baby, don't think I never heard you in our bathroom all those nights with that vibrator," he whispered before humming my song and lulling me to sleep.


End file.
